The Miz
The Miz ist ein Wrestler, der bei der WGL unter Vertrag steht. Geschichte Das Team mit Yoshi - oder doch nicht? (Dezember 2011 - Januar 2012) Gleich zum Season Start von SmackDown unterbrach Miz eine In-Ring-Promo von Yoshi Tatsu, um diesem anzubieten, ein Tag Team zu bilden. Yoshi musste Miz auf einen späteren Zeitpunkt für die Entscheidung vertrösten, da er an diesem Abend noch ein Match zu bestreiten hatte. Eine Woche darauf, bei SD #02, bot Miz Tatsu geradezu überfreundlich ein Handtuch und eine Flasche Wasser an, doch Yoshi lehnte höflich ab. Scheinbar wollte Miz noch immer seinen Plan, ein Team mit Tatsu zu gründen, durchsetzen. Etwas später am Abend erwärmte sich Miz gerade seinen Glühwein in der Mikrowelle, als Yoshi zu ihm kam und sich für seine Abfuhr entschuldigte. Er sei nun gerne bereit, ein Team mit Miz zu gründen. Jedoch unterlag Yoshi bei SD #03 dann Sheamus – was Miz zu einer hasserfüllten Ansprache bewegte – er machte Yoshi klar, dass er kein Team mit einem Loser gründen wollte – und er sagte, dass Yoshi eine letzte Chance bei Extreme Rules bekommen würde – in einem 1 on 1-Match gegen The Miz. Würde Yoshi gewinnen, würde Miz sein Versprechen halten und ein Team mit dem immer glücklichen Japaner gründen. Bei Extreme Rules ließ Miz das Team jedoch „sterben“ - er besiegte Yoshi Tatsu nach dem Chrushing Finale. Seltsames Verhalten und erste Begegnungen (Februar 2012 - April 2012) Bei Smackdown 7# überrascht The Miz Mason Ryan Backstage und sagt diesem er habe etwas dabei, allerdings ist nur zu mutmaßen worum es sich dabei handelt. Zwei Wochen später sind die beiden in einem weiteren Backstage Segment zu sehen, indem sie In zwei Stühlen sitzen, sehr viel lachen, Comichefte lesen und den Eindruck erwecken unter dem Einfluss illegaler Substanzen zu stehen. Bei SD #11 forderte Drew McIntyre einen Herausforderer, an dem er ein Exempel statuieren könnte – doch kein möglicher Gegner erschien, sondern Vince McMahon selbst. Er stauchte McIntyre verbal zusammen und machte klar, dass Drew sich seine Sprossen neu verdienen müsse. Bei WrestleMania würde er kein Match bekommen – wohl aber bei AXXESS, der Pre-Show zu WrestleMania. Er würde dort auf The Miz treffen, der ebenfalls durch Abwesenheit und Faulheit glänzte. In der folgenden Woche trafen sich die beiden Kontrahenten, was nicht lautlos blieb. Dies brachte Vince McMahon dazu, das Match der beiden bei WrestleMania AXXESS zu einem Steel Cage Match zu machen, welches dann McIntyre gewann. Die Geburt der Awesome Ones und Titelgewinn (April 2012 - Mai 2012) In der 1. SmackDown! Show nach WrestleMania trafen The Miz & Drew McIntyre Backstage aufeinander da der Schotte auf der Suche nach The Miz gewesen war. Als er ihn fand gab er zu, dass The Miz ihn in ihrem Match beeindruckt hätte und sie wie geschaffen wären um als Tag Team Jagd auf die Tag Team Champions zu machen. Nach einer kurzen Überlegung war The Miz einverstanden und ein neues Tag Team war geboren. Bei Lights Out schließlich kam es nach Wochen der einseitigen verbalen Angriffe zum Aufeinandertreffen zwischen den Tag Team Champions Cody Rhodes un Michael McGillicutty (nannte sich zu der Zeit Joe Hennig) sowie dem neu formierten, später als Awesome Ones bekannten Tag Team. In diesem unter KO Regeln stehenden Match konnten sich entgegen aller Prognosen The Miz & McIntyre durchsetzen und sich zu den neuen Tag Team Champions erklären. Was hier noch niemand ahnte, war die History die aus diesem Gewinn entstand. Ohne auszuruhen ging es für The Miz bei SD#16 weiter als er und Drew ihren Titelgewinn feierten und The Miz für die nächste Woche seinen Plan ankündigte, da man mit Randy Orton & Mick Foley bereits 2 neue Herausforderer hatte. Neue Herausforderungen? (Mai 2012 - Juli 2012) In der nächsten Woche gerieten The Miz & Randy Orton aneinander, wobei The Miz Orton eindringlich drauf hinwies, dass sie bereit seien alles für die Titel zu machen, er aber nur noch ein Schatten seiner selbst sei. An anderer Stelle gerieten auch noch Drew & Foley aneinander, wobei Foley McIntyre niederschlug, allem Anschein nach alles Teil des Plans von The Miz. Bei SD#18 gerieten die Tag Team Champions erneut mit Orton aneinander, diese Konfrontation verlief allerdings glimpflich auch weil The Miz Orton daran erinnerte das bereits Foley nach einem nicht provozierten Angriff auf seinen Tag Team Partner im Gefängnis säße und nicht vor der nächsten Großveranstaltung, dem King of the Ring, wieder auf freiem Fuß sein wird. Bei King of the Ring mussten die Tag Team Champions ihre Titel verteidigen, für den im Knast sitzenden Mick Foley kam Booker T ins Match. Bevor das Match allerdings startete, machten sich The Miz & Drew noch ein wenig über die anwesenden Fans lustig, da diese "wie Orton aussehen würden". Am Ende dieses Matches stand die Titelverteidigung, nach dem Match gab es für die Champions jedoch Prügel, da es Mick Foley gelungen war aus dem Gefängnis zu entkommen. Am Ende ist es aber Orton der aufräumt und allen den RKO verpasst. SD#20 begann für The Miz mit einem Aufeinander treffen mit Justin Gabriel. Nach ein paar Stichelein der Awesome Ones darüber, das Justin sich mit Mark Henry zusammen tun wollte, griffen die Champions den Südafrikaner plötzlich an. Der erwähnte Mark Henry kann jedoch schlimmeres verhindern und verjagt Miz & McIntyre. Bei SD#21 schließlich musste The Miz gegen Mark Henry antreten. Auch wenn die Strategie gut war, so machte Gabriel mit seinem Erscheinen diese zunichte und The Miz musste sich Henry geschlagen geben. Nach dem Match kam Ricardo Rodriguez im Auftrag des Interim-GM Alberto Del Rio und teilte den Tag Team Champions mit, dass sie beim Summerslam auf Gabriel & Henry treffen würden. Das Match fand aber nicht wirklich statt, da die Awesome Ones dazu entschlossen, ihre Gegner bereits bei deren Einzug anzugreifen. Dabei richteten sie die 2 so zu, dass der anstehende Kampf kurzerhand gestrichen wurde. Der Titlerun geht immer weiter (Juli 2012 - September 2012) Bei SD#22 begleitete The Miz seinen Tag Team Partner zum Ring, wo dieser auf Christian treffen sollte. Dort verhalf er ihm sogleich auch zum Sieg, indem er den Ringrichter just in dem Moment als Christian Anlauf zum Spear nahm in den Weg schubste. So wurde Drew zum Sieger via DQ erklärt und die Awesome Ones feierten. Die kommende Show sollte eine Zelebrierung von 3 Monaten Titelregentschaft werden. The Miz & Drew McIntyre erinerten nochmal daran, wem sie die Gürtel abgenommen hatten und schworen sich die Tag Team Division in neuem Licht erstrahlen zu lassen, so hell das selbst Teams wie die Hardys, Dudleys oder Edge & Christian darin verblassen würden. Allerdings hatten die 2 die Rechnung ohne Mr. McMahon gemacht, der den geschockten Awesome Ones ihre Gegner für den späteren Abend präsentierte...Henry & Gabriel! Im Main Event kam es also nun zum Titelmatch zwischen den Awesome Ones und Henry & Gabriel. Nach einem enormen Kraftaufwand waren es erneut The Miz & Drew McIntyre die erfolgreich aus dem Match herausgingen. SD#24 wurde für The Miz dann aus 2 Gründen zu einem Abend zum vergessen. Erst musste er sich Christian geschlagen geben nachdem er Teile des Matches kontrollieren konnte und schließlich wurden die Champions auch noch von Edge & Ted DiBiase jr. angegriffen, welche sich als die neuen Kontrahenten entpuppten. Bei Iron Will mussten sich die Champions also ihren bislang härtesten Herausforderern stellen, 2 Männer die ebenso rücksichtslos mit ihnen umgegangen waren, wie sie es normalerweise selbst taten. Und es wurde eine regelrechte Schlacht, an dessen Ende wieder einmal die Awesome Ones triumphierten und die 98 Tage Titlerun komplett machten. Bei SD#26 unterhielten sich die Champions angeregt über ihre Matchniederlagen und das sie sich konzentrieren müssten. Es war The Miz, der daraufhin ohne Reue zugab sich nicht wirklich anzustrengen, sondern sich seine Kräfte für das wirklich Wichtige aufzusparen - die Tag Team Titel. Am Ende stimmte Drew ihm zu, dass es wirklich wichtigeres gab. In der nächsten SmackDown! Ausgabe traf The Miz auf Chavo Guerrero, welches er verlor, da ihm das Match ziemlich egal war. Somit untermauerte er quasi seine Worte von wegen Unwichtigkeit. Bei Night of Champions sollten die Awesome Ones ihre Gürtel gegen Rey Mysterio & CM Punk verteidigen. Nachdem sie zu Beginn CM Punk attackierten und so dafür sorgten, dass dieser am Match selber nicht mehr teilnehmen konnte, entschied sich Rey das Match alleine fortzusetzen. Aber selbstverständlich hatte er am Ende keine Chance und so bewiesen die Awesome Ones einmal mehr ihre Dominanz mit der Titelverteidigung. Alles findet ein Ende... (Oktober 2012 - November 2012) Bei Uncensored...nach 148 Tagen Regentschaft, stand den Awesome Ones nun niemand anderes als Kane gegenüber. Und obwohl sie das Match dominierten und Kane am Rand der Niederlage hatten, verloren sie durch eine Unachtsamkeit das Match und ihre Titel. Und wer dachte schlimmer geht es nicht, der wurde bei SD#31 eines Besseren belehrt. The Miz traf dort auf Brock Lesnar und war wie erwartet absolut Chancenlos und verlor dementsprechend. Bei SD#32 wurden die Risse innerhalb der nWo größer, als Kevin Nash sich darüber aufregte, dass The Miz nicht anwesend war. Er verlangte von McIntyre dies mit seinem Tag Team Partner zu klären und The Miz mitzuteilen, dass ein Ausstieg nicht so leicht sei. Bei SD#33 schließlich gerieten Kevin Nash & The Miz aneinander da Nash ihn bezichtigte, eine Verschwörung zu planen. Bevor es jedoch ausartete und ohne das Barrett & McIntyre eingreifen mussten, ließen die beiden aber von einander ab. Später Am Abend traf McIntyre Backstage auf The Miz der im Begriff war die Halle zu verlassen. Es wurde ersichtlich, dass The Miz sich immer wieder mit einer Frau traf, von der er in größten Tönen schwärmte. Er & Drew verließen daraufhin die Arena, da beide keine Lust drauf hatten, sich noch weiter in Nashs Meetings anfahren zu lassen. Bei der Survivor Series trafen die Mitglieder der nWo auf 4 Mitglieder der WGL die die nWo vertreiben wollten. Am Ende eines äußerst harten Matches waren nur noch Orton & Kevin Nash übrig, die sich bis in den Backstagebereich prügelten. Dort war es The Miz, der Kevin Nash hinterrücks angriff und ihm seinen Finisher verpasste. Der Neustart ohne nWo (November 2012 - Present) Die neue Saison der WGL startete mit SD #35 und The Miz, der nun vorerst alleine auftreten würde, hielt eine Promo im Ring. Zu seinem Erstaunen trat Drew aus dem Backstagebereich heraus und stellte sich auch weiterhin auf die Seite von The Miz, er würde ihn vorerst als Manager begleiten. Bei SmackDown #36 kreuzten sich Backstage noch einmal die Wege der Awesome Ones mit ihrem ehemaligen Chef Kevin Nash. Dieser wurde jedoch von den ehemaligen Tag Team Champions ohne weiteres abgefertigt und musste mit dem Krankenwagen abtransportiert werden. In der nächsten Show machten sie dann auch ihr Comeback als Team fest und McIntyre wurde wieder aktiv. Privatleben * war vier Staffeln lang Teilnehemer der US-Show „The Real World: Back to New York“ * hat sich entgegen anderer Aussagen zusammen mit einem Bekannten aus dem Wrestlingbusiness ein schickes Anwesen in Fenwick, Connecticut gekauft * ist mittlerweile Single Gossip * gilt Backstage als äußerst umgänglich und extrem fleißig * ist in der Regel der erste Superstar an der Arena...und auch der letzte der diese verläßt * ironischerweise ist er auch beim WGL Catering ein gern gesehener Gast da er auch dort öfters aushilft um die Mitarbeiter für ihre Arbeit zu belohnen * ist Pate eines Kinderhospitals in Cleveland, der Flügel des Neubaus trägt in Anlehnung den Titel "The Awesome One Ohio" Errungene Erfolge * WGL Tag Team Titles (mit Drew McIntyre) Typische Aktionen *Awesome Clothesline (Corner Clothesline) *Snap DDT *Reality Check *Big Boot (meistens gg. sitzenden Gegner) *Diving Double Axe Handle Eigenschaften Kategorie:Superstars